Do You
by x3.white.rose.x3
Summary: ONE-SHOT. I know what we have is dead and gone, too many times I made you cry. And I don't mean to interrupt you life, I just wonder do I ever cross your mind?


**AN: Just a little one shot to fullfill your Jeria needs. Haha, so I'm going to try and update MIT and AOAGT by the end of next week. So, because I'm going on a summer trip, I won't know when I'll be able to update.**

**Song: Do you**

**By: Ne-Yo(ft. Utada Hikaru)**

**- - - - -**

_Maybe this decision was a mistake_

_You probably don't care what I have say_

_But it's been heavy on my mind for months now_

_Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space_

He hated packing. It was on his list of things he hated. Well that and unpacking; but now that he got a new job in San Diego he had to pack everything in his apartment. His best friend, and roommate, asked him multiple times, well it was more mocking then asking, how he could just leave her like this. His response was always that he couldn't live with a girl anymore, but he was jocking-- of course. At least, that's what he said when the petite brunette stalked over to him with her arms raised.

"At least Chris can move in now." Mickie teased, knowing that Jeff didn't like the idea of her living with her boyfriend.

The relationship that the two had was really unique. They've known each other since their diaper days and whenever one saw the opportunity to tease, or make the other uncomfortable, they took it. All their lives they were known as Jeff and Mickie. If you wanted to find Mickie, you're best bet was to find Jeff, and vise versa.

Standing up and smoothing out her shorts, the feisty brunette walked into her best friend's room, box in hand, and sat on his bed. Looking around the room, Mickie couldn't believe that Jeff was leaving her. They've been through so much together in their twenty-something year friendship; that it was hard to imagine her life without him around. Going through bad brake-ups, family deaths and two pregnancy scares, on both sides, was only a few things they had to overcome; that she didn't know how she'd get through her first year on her own. Sighing, the women shook her head and walked over to the closet. Pushing all the clothes, that her friend still had yet to pack, she took out a busty box.

_I would love to talk to you in person_

_But I understand why that can't be_

_I leave you alone for good, I promise_

_You answer this one question for me_

_I just wonder_

_Do you ever _

_Think of me, anymore_

_Do you_

She knew what it consisted of, because she was the one that put it in there. Ripping the box open, Mickie carefully set the first few objects on the floor, until she same across a book. Taking it in her hands, she opened the cover. Looking at all of her old classmates handwriting, a smile appeared on her face. Even though Jeff didn't want one, Mickie made him get a yearbook. Scanning all the things that their former peers had to say about her best friend, she came across a very familiar handwriting; the smile on Mickie's face grew a bit, because the little note that was written in blue ink, and a couple hearts surrounding it was from Jeff's ex-girlfriend. His High School Sweetheart, the one that everyone thought he'd end up marrying; even Mickie thought so. Turning more pages until she came to a picture, Mickie sighed.

Closing the yearbook, the brunette took out a photo album. Something that, once again, Jeff didn't want, but Mickie knew that before his mother died, that this was her thing; scrap booking, photo albums. So she made him one, then two, three and soon he ended up with a lot more. Flipping through the pages, Mickie stopped about halfway through. Her eyes landed on a picture of Jeff and his girlfriend. They've been so happy for the three and a half years they spent together, that she didn't know what happened. But their first year of college, about a week after the breakup, Mickie found herself worried. There was never a time, outside of class, that she didn't see Jeff without a drink in his hand.

"Mickie," She heard Jeff call. "We're taking a break from this, so get your ass ready."

Rolling her eyes at the way Jeff spoke to her she replied, "Yeah, cause I'm sure you'd just love that!"

Hearing him laugh, Mickie pushed the box to the side and went to get ready.

- - - - -

_First off let me say congratulations_

_Heard that you just had a baby girl_

_If she looks anything like her mother_

_She's the prettiest thing in the world_

"Mommy," She heard a small voice say. "Can we go now I'm hungry!"

"I'm talking with your Aunt sweetie, but we'll leave in a minute."

"But you guys have been talking forever!" A whine came out of her month.

Maria couldn't help but smile at the little girl's comment. Even though forever wasn't the right word, she had been talking to Eve for a while. The gorgeous redhead swooped the little girl onto her lap, earning a cute laugh from her. Holding her goddaughter close to her, Maria said that if she went and changed her clothes then they'd leave. Placing her back on the ground both women watched as her small legs ran across the living room and into the pink and purple coloured room.

"She's getting so big," Maria smiled at her best friend.

"She is," Eve nodded. "Do you know what she asked the other day?"

"What?" Maria asked, knowing that it was probably something interesting.

"She asked if she can wear a pretty white dress when she throwing flowers on the ground," The mother gave her friend a knowing look.

Laughing, Maria looked at her friend and shrugged. She knew that Eve didn't like it when Maria 'corrupted' her child with fashion. But since it was Maria's wedding, she didn't see the harm in letting Stella decided what color she wanted while walking down the isle as her flower girl.

"Help!" She was taken out of her thoughts at the sound of Stella's voice.

"Such a pretty girl," Maria smiled, and took the little girl into her arms.

"Are you going to pick Kissa up?" Stella asked looking into her godmothers eyes.

"Yes we are," Maria took the clip out of her hand. "So go get your shoes on."

Eve watched as her best friend help her daughter with her hair and smiled. Ever since Stella was a baby she always had a soft spot for her Aunt; and there was no doubt that Maria felt the same way. She's known Maria for a little over five years when they met in their freshmen year of college. The brunette seen Maria go on more then a few dates, and every time Eve thought that Maria was finally going to have a boyfriend, the man would go for the hills when he found out about Carissa.

"Come on mom!" Stella opened the front door, "We have to get Kissa before we can eat and I'm hugry!"

"Yeah, come on _mom_!" Maria mocked. "She's hungry!"

"Shut up," Eve mumbled, making sure her daughter didn't say anything.

- - - - -

"You know who's in San Diego?" Mickie asked setting her drink back down.

Jeff looked at his best friend, he didn't like the look on her face. It was the 'I know something you don't' look. And he wasn't too fond of that look.

"Who?"

"Maria," Mickie watched Jeff's reaction.

It was blank at first, then changed into something different. He nodded and went back to his food. "That's nice."

"Jeff-"

"Mickie," He shot her a warning look. "I don't want to hear it."

Yeah, she knew that. He never wanted to hear about his ex. Every time she would try and get him to open up about her, or get some information about the breakup, he would always change the subject or walk away.

"I'm just saying," Mickie took a bite of her food. "It's kind of scary being in a new place not knowing anyone. She could be that one familiar face."

He knew that she was just trying to help, he also knew how hard it was going to be getting comfortable in a new place. But he wasn't ready to face Maria. He just wasn't. As lame as it was there hasn't been a day that went by that he didn't think of his high school girlfriend. There wasn't a day that he didn't play the 'what if' game. What if they were still together? What if they were living together now? What if he didn't explode on her that night? What if he hadn't cheated on her?

"She has a kid," Jeff recalled the news that his brother told her.

For some reason, some very add reason his brother Matt kept in contact with her. Maybe it was the fact that Matt went to the same college as her, but it still seemed a little wired to them.

"I know," Mickie said. "I was there when Matt told you. A daughter right?"

"Carissa," Jeff nodded.

What if he had a child with her? Jeff thought about that so many times. What if Jeff didn't go to that stupid party, get drunk off his ass and sleep with that random? Would he still be with her, and if so would they be happy? Be married, have a kid? A daughter? Shaking his head, Jeff brought his coke to his mouth, wishing it was some type of alcohol.

"And she's getting married." Jeff really wanted a drink.

"I know," Mickie repeated. "But so what?"

"I don't think she'd want to talk to me."

"Just because she's engaged doesn't mean she can't talk to other guys," Mickie said. "Besides what you did couldn't have been that bad, right?"

Jeff glared at her. He hated when she did this. When they were younger they would tell each other everything, and as they grew older they still told the other a lot. But the reason why he and Maria broke up wasn't something he wanted to tell. Because he knew that if he did Mickie would be disappointed and pissed. Jeff knew that she was really good friends with Maria, saying that he finally got one right. He didn't want Mickie to know that they're relationship ended because he fucked up.

"Just call her," Mickie tossed her a peice of paper. "She isn't the type to hold a gruge and you know that."

Holding the pink post-it in his hands, Jeff sighed. Was he really ready to see her again? After all these year, could she really have forgiven him?

_Swear that I'm not trying to start no trouble_

_Tell your fiance, he can relax_

_I'll leave you alone for good I promise_

_There's a question I just got to ask_

- - - - -

"Hey there pretty lady," Maria crouched down to hug her pride and joy.

"Hi momma," Carissa brought her small arms around her mother's body.

Standing up, Maria grabbed the _Hannah Montana_ backpack in one hand and her daughter's in the other. Walking back to Eve's car, Maria listened as Carissa went on about her day. There was a few things that Maria wasn't too proud about doing when she was younger. Like that one time when she got into a fight with a girl, when she cheated on her calculus exam, or the time she got so wasted that she ended up sleeping with some random guy. But having Carissa was probably the best thing that happened in her teen years. Sure being a young mom was hard, having found out that she was pregnant while filling out college applications, but seeing her baby's smile, hearing her say 'I love you' was the best reward she could ask for.

At first, she didn't know how she was going to be able to do it. How could she possibly go to school and take care of a baby at the same time? But with the help of her family, Maria graduated college and raised her beautiful little girl.

"Momma," Maria felt Carissa tug on her hand.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm hungry." Carissa looked up at her mom wide-eyed.

"Okay baby girl," Maria laughed, knowing that Stella was saying the same thing in the car. "We're going to lunch with Aunt Eve."

"Is Stella coming too?" Carissa asked.

"Yes she is," Maria said walking up to the car. "Come on, in you go."

Making sure that she was strapped in, Maria closed the door and jumped into the passenger seat. Hearing the two girls giggle, at who knows what, a smile appeared on her face. Glancing at her best friend, who had a smirk on her face; Maria buckled her seat belt and watched as Eve pulled out of the school parking lot.

Maria was so thankful for her friend. If it wasn't for the women sitting next to her, Maria didn't know what she would've done. Eve knew what it was like being a young mother, who was trying to go to school, because Stella was only a year younger than Carissa was. Throughout their college years, Eve was Maria's confinement, her therapist, as Eve called herself; that Eve is probably the best friend she ever had.

But Eve wasn't the only person she was thankful for, Adam, Eve's husband, was a huge part of Maria's life. He was like the older brother she never had. She could always count on him to make her laugh, or to take all the stress away, even if it is for a moment. Everyone who knew them knew that Adam would probably go to the ends of the Earth to see Maria and Carissa happy. Because he did his job making sure his wife and daughter was happy, and he wanted to see his two other favorite girls happy. Adam would always be right there, when Maria came crying saying that 'insert boy name here' left, and volunteer to beat him up.

Even with the arrangement in her life, with her being a single mom for a while, she was happy with the two of them in her life, that she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Momma," Maria turned her head to see Carissa looking at her. "Is daddy coming home today?"

Even if Randy wasn't Carissa's real dad, no one could deny the love they shared. When Maria started dating, she didn't even try and hid the fact that she was a mom. Unlike all the other time, she asked him to pick her up at her place, instead of meeting him at the restaurant, and basically told him that she has a child and if he couldn't accept that then he'd better leave now. However, Randy just smiled, knelt down to her level and asked if she'd like to join them. Maria was so surprised by his gustier that she didn't know what to say. They've dated for about a two years before he purposed, that when Maria found out that Randy asked Carissa for her blessing, Maria feel in love with him all over again.

Smiling, Maria nodded. "Yes baby girl, he's coming home."

"Good," Carissa said with a firm nod. "Cause I missed him."

Carissa had her father's smile. Even though she had the most beautiful smile, it pained Maria to see it sometimes. Her little girl was a mix of both of them. Her hair, nose, laugh, fashion sense, as Eve liked to tease. But she had his smile, eyes, sense of adventure, recklessness.

"Me too sweets," Maria turned forward. "Me too."

- - - - -

_I know what we have is dead and gone_

_Too many times I made you cry_

_And I don't mean to interrupt your life_

_I just wonder do I ever cross your mind?_

"Just call her," Chris rolled his eyes as he glanced at his friend.

"Who?" Jeff tried to play dumb. Tried being the word.

Rolling his eyes, Chris looked at his girlfriend, who shared the same look. They've been back at the apartment for about an hour and the whole time Jeff held the paper in one hand and his cell in the other.

"Okay," Chris dropped the subject, knowing it wasn't exactly his place, and went back to the movie they were watching.

"Jeff, come on and watch with us," Mickie sighed. "You leave tomorrow morning, this is our last time bonding."

Glancing at the brunette, Jeff sighed and stood up. Making his way into his room, he heard a faint 'finally' as he closed his door. Sitting on his bed, Jeff looked around at all of the boxes filled with his belongings. He really was leaving, moving away from what he's known for his whole life. Mickie James. But he knew that this was for the best, this was a job offer that he couldn't refuse. Looking down at the number scribbled on the paper, Jeff started to run his hand on the back of his neck.

If he called her, he knew there was a huge chance that he'd hang up before she answered. But if she did answer, what the hell would be even say? They haven't spoken to each other in over five years. Dropping his body back onto the bed, he closed his eyes; trying to come up with something to say. Tapping his foot, he groaned and brought the phone up and dialed the number before placing it by his ear.

He waited, as it rang, and rang and rang until finally it picked up. There was a slight pause, that Jeff didn't know if he got disconnected or not.

_Hey, sorry I couldn't answer, busy busy. Wow, that was pretty lame. But yeah, um you know what to do._

Despite the situation, Jeff couldn't help but smile at her message. It was so her.

"Um, hey Maria." Jeff's voice was shaky that he hoped it wasn't noticeable. "It's me, Jeff. Um it's been a long time huh?" Okay, not exactly the way he wanted to start, but he didn't know what to say. "Listen I know we haven't really talked in a while, but um..." He paused, was he really going to do this? "I got this job in San Diego, so, um...I just wanted to give you a call and ask if you wanted to meet up or something, you know see a familiar face in a new town and all." He took a deep breath, "But you know what, forget it. I must be pretty stupid for calling you like this, so just ignore this message...Yeah, bye Maria."

Hanging up the phone Jeff sighed and tossed it aside. Did he sound like a nerd or what? Closing his eyes, he brought his hands up and rubbed his face.

"Nice," He heard a laugh. "Really, smooth."

"Not now Micks." Jeff said.

"But if not now then when Jeffy?" Mickie said entering his room, "You leave tomorrow, and God knows when I'm going to see you."

Taking her into his arms the two friends stayed like that for a few moments, trying to make a memory of the other.

"Chris left?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Mickie sighed. "Told him I wanted time with you before tomorrow."

Jeff nodded, now he wasn't so sure about leaving. "You're not going to cry are you?"

"Way to ruin the moment," Mickie playfully pushed him. "Ass."

Laughing, Jeff tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer. He was really going to miss her.

- - - - -

"Daddy!" Carissa's yell rang through the house.

Maria watched as Carissa and Stella played with their fathers outside on the lawn. After picking Randy up from the airport they went back to the house for a 'welcome home' dinner. Watching as Randy whispered something into the girls' ears, a laugh escaped her lips as she saw them try to take Adam down.

"You're fiance is going to be the death of him," Eve shook her head, placing the dirty plates into the sink.

Shrugging, Maria took the plate and ran it under the water. "You don't have to help you know."

"I know," Eve nodding, knowing that she didn't. "But it's the only time I actually get girl time."

Nodding, Maria agreed. Even though she loved having Carissa around, there were times when she just wanted to sit with her friends and talk about anything and everything. Hearing a faint deep, Maria dried her hands and looked around, she walked over to her purse and took out her phone. Looking at the unknown number, she scrunched her eyebrows, thinking who she knew in North Carolina. Then it hit her, oh no. It couldn't be. Hesitating at first, Maria called her voice mail and place it to her ears.

She listened to a short pause, before hearing the voice she hadn't heard in over five years. Sitting down as she listened to the voice mail that her ex boyfriend sent her, Maria ran her hand through her hair. When it ended, Maria didn't know what to do. Replaying the message over, and over, and over. Maria finally placed her phone back down.

"Ria," Eve saw the look on her face. "You okay sweetie?"

No, she wasn't okay. Her exboyfriend, the father of her child just called and asked if they could meet up. But she couldn't say that, even if Eve knew about Jeff, she just couldn't say it outloud. So instead she placed a smile on her face and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Kind of bittersweet to hear from you now_

_Things have changed so much in both our worlds_

_Everything about me now is woman_

_The person that you hurt was just a girl_

"Okay," Eve knew better then to push her on something. "Well we'll have to get going, it's close to Stella's bedtime."

Smiling to her friend, they both walked outside to their respective families. Feeling Randy's arms wrap around her, Maria couldn't help but stiff up. Shaking it off, she told Carissa to say goodbye to Stella. Hugging her friends goodbye, Maria closed the door behind them and turned to face her daughter. God, did she have his smile.

"Time for bed Rissa," Maria told her, as she continued to play with Randy.

"But momma-"

"No buts young lady," Maria picked her up and carried her into her room.

"Momma?" Carissa asked as Maria tucked her in, "Does daddy love me?"

"Of course he does sweetie," Maria caressed her cheek. "You know that."

"I mean my real daddy." Carissa's eyes were filled with such innocence, that Maria didn't know what to say.

"We'll talk about this later young lady, now, sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Carissa nodded, with her 'serious' face on, knowing that her mom didn't like talking about it.

Laughing at her daughter's attitude, she kissed her forehead before turning off the lights. Walking into the living room, she cuddled closer into her fiance's grasp and let out a sigh. The message played over and over in her mind, that Maria didn't know what to do. She knew that if she didn't call him back, that she'll regret it. But if she did, then what? He doesn't even know he has a daughter, a daughter that asks more and more questions about him as the days goes on.

"I think I'm going to clean up a bit out here," Maria said when Randy asked if she was ready to go to bed.

Kissing her, Randy went to check on Carissa before going into their room and turning off the lights.

Sighing, Maria stood up and grabbed her phone. Looking her call log, she highlighted his number and started to play with the idea of calling him or not. She hadn't spoken to him since the night they broke up, the night she found him cheating on her, the night she was suppose to tell him that she was pregnant. Running her hand along her face, Maria kept thinking to herself that he just wanted to see each other as friends, as a 'familiar face' as he said. Taking a deep breath in, she pressed the green button and brought the phone up to her ear.

Feeling her heart beat quicken with each ring, Maria's eyes closed, as she tried to control her breathing. Hearing the phone pick up and a tired voice on the other side, Maria cursed herself for not remembering the stupid time difference.

"Hey, Jeff," Maria breathed, "I got your message."

- - - - -

_I'm glad you know that we can talk in person_

_I don't think my man would go for that_

_With my brand new life I'm truly happy_

_But from time to time I do think back_

She's running late, Jeff looked at his watch; either that or she's not going to show. He's been in San Diego for two days and it's definitely different then North Carolina. The morning he left, he tired not to look into Mickie's eyes, knowing that if he did, he'd have a hard time leaving. It wasn't until he said his final goodbye that he saw a tear run down her face. He had given her the biggest hug ever, and told her that he loved her. She told him that he'd better call at least twice a week to let her know that he's still alive. And he promised, knowing that he'll miss her psychotic self.

The night he got the call from Maria, was the night before he left. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not, because he couldn't believe that she actually called him back. They talked for a few minutes before Maria told him to meet her at this small cafe. It took him a while to find the place, but finally found it half an hour from his new apartment. She told him to meet her at eleven, it was now eleven thirty. She was either running late, or she wasn't coming.

Just when he was about to leave, he looked up and saw the person he hadn't seen since the night they broke up. The night he screwed up. Standing up, he waved at her and she gave him a small smile. A smile that he wanted to see more than anything. When she approached the table, he gave her a small, but awkward hug.

"So sorry I'm late," Maria placed her bag down. "I couldn't find anyone to watch Carissa."

That when Jeff noticed a girl hiding behind Maria's legs. Maria's toned legs, shaking his head, he nodded.

"It's fine," Jeff said before kneeling down. "Well hello there Carissa, I'm Jeff."

Looking at her mother to make sure it was okay to say hello, Carissa smiled when she saw Maria nod. "Hi Jeff."

Smiling at her, he motioned the two to sit. It was awkward to say the least, but both were thankful that Carissa kept talking and talking, and talking.

"Where did you move from?" Carissa asked when she found out that Jeff moved here a few days ago.

"North Carolina." Jeff answered.

"Momma," Carissa's eyes lit up. "Didn't you live there?"

"Yes I did sweetie," Maria answered, placing a class of water in front of her daughter. "We went to school together."

_I just wonder_

_Do you ever_

_Think of me, anymore_

_Do you?_

The younger redhead was about to say something, but when her food came got distracted and started to feed herself. This being the only time that no one was talking, Jeff glanced at the child. There was no doubt that she looked like her mother, and he knew that she was going to be gorgeous when she grew up. But when Jeff caught Carissa's eyes, he saw something there. Something familiar, something he saw before; he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"So Jeff," Maria's voice wasn't as confident as it's been in High School. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's very different," Jeff nodded. "A lot more lonely without Mickie."

Smiling at the mention of her old friend, Maria nodded. She could relate, the first few months of college wasn't the best time. If it wasn't for Matt being there, she would've been really lonely; that is before being friends with Eve.

"I bet," Maria laughed. "I'm pretty sure everywhere is a lot more lonely without her."

Agreeing, Jeff laughed at the memories of them in high school. There were times when he would walk up to them and hear them talking about 'girl stuff' as Mickie called it, and turned right back around, not wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Matt told me you're getting married." Jeff started to make small talk, even though he felt a tug on his heart when he brought it up.

"Yeah," Jeff noticed the way her eyes lit up at the mention. "Two months actually."

"Congratulations Maria." Jeff smiled.

"Thanks," Maria sipped her water.

Just as quick as the conversation started, it was over. Both having no idea what to say, what to talk about. It's been so long that they've talked, that it was hard to just have a normal conversation. Especially when their last conversation they had in person wasn't a good one.

"You should come." Maria found herself saying.

To say that Jeff was surprised, would be an understatement. Heck, Maria was shocked that those words came out of her mouth. Did she really want him there when she got married? Did he really want to watch her get married?

"I don't know Maria," Jeff found himself saying her name again. "I don't think your fiance would like it if your ex came to you wedding."

"Hey now," Maria started. "Have you ever heard of it being the brides wedding? And since I'm the bride I can do whatever I want, and I'm inviting you to come."

Chucking at Maria's statement, Jeff could imagine her saying something like that back in high school.

"I'll think about it," Jeff said honestly. "I don't know if I have to work that day."

"You should come," Carissa jumped in. "You can meet my daddy."

Glancing at her daughter, Maria could not believe that she just said that. The older redhead knew that Jeff was uncomfortable, she didn't want him feeling more awkward.

"I'd love to meet you daddy Carissa." Jeff looked at the child sitting at the head of the table.

"Really?" Carissa smiled, excited that someone wanted to meet her dad.

"Well why not," Jeff wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Anyone worthy of making you happy must be a great guy."

Laughing Carissa looked at her mom, who was smiling. "Momma, did you hear that?"

"Yes I did sweetie," Maria nodded.

She couldn't help but smile at the _real _father and daughter interaction, that Maria felt it was the wrong decision to keep Jeff in the dark all these years. Jeff obviously would make a great father, that Carissa deserved someone like him in her life. But could she really tell him after all these years? After all this time, could she just say something that will change every one's lives forever?

_I just wonder do you think of me?_

_I just wonder do you ever_

_Do you ever?_

They sat in the cafe for about two hours, catching up. Maria told Jeff about college, while Jeff tried to catch Maria up on his life. Carissa would interject her with comments about things from time to time; that both Jeff and Maria started to feel comfortable around each other again.

"I hate to cut this short." Jeff said glancing at his watch and standing up, with Maria following suit. "But I have to try and find my work for tomorrow."

Laughing, Maria fell into his hug. "You were always bad with directions."

"I wasn't all that bad." Jeff laughed with her, looking into her eyes he smiled. "It was nice seeing you again Maria."

"You too Jeff." Maria's eyes started to water, because for some reason, it felt like this was the last time she'll ever see him again.

"Nice meeting you Carissa." Jeff turned his attention to the girl and shook her hand.

"You too," Carissa smiled. "Are you coming to my momma's wedding?"

"We'll see." Jeff said, looking at Maria again. "Bye Maria."

"Bye Jeff." Maria whispered and watched him go.

"Momma," Carissa snapped Maria back to reality.

"Yes baby?"

"Why are you sad?" Carissa asked climbing out of her chair.

Looking at her daughter, a sad smile appeared on her face as she lifted her into her arms. "Just thinking about something sweets." Maria said eyes wandering to Jeff's car. "Come on, let's get you home."

_Anymore?_

- - - - -

**A/N: Err...Yeah..Haha, pretty depressing if you ask me. But, I just want to give you guys a little something. And since I haven't been writting in a while, this didn't come out as smoothly as I wanted. And the ending was SOO anit-climatic and I apologize for that. In all honestly, this is just 14 pages of...Nothing...So yeah..haha...THE END! :D**


End file.
